


И что, всё так просто?

by E_lden_Z



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_lden_Z/pseuds/E_lden_Z
Summary: Пришелец пытается приударить за "невероятно очаровательным земным коллегой".
Relationships: Мерлин/Марсель
Kudos: 2





	И что, всё так просто?

Вообще, путешествие на Землю было опытом хорошим и даже вполне себе интересным. Само собой, были и минусы. В том числе и работа на землян в какой-то особой компании по делам сверхсуществ. Нет, Мерлин не ленивый. Не-а. Нет. Разве что совсем чуточку. Да и дело-то даже не в этом: он любопытен, работоспособен, умен и даже красив (погоди, при чем здесь это?), но только для своих - не для землян, понимаете?

Ладно, разумеется, были и плюсы.

Особенно-..

**Ох, черт.**

Самый огромный плюс – его невероятно очаровательный земной коллега, притворяющийся (или на самом деле являющийся?) пиратом и имеющий в своём распоряжении пару кошачьих ушек и длинный хвост. А ещё он, кажется, испанец.

Туп он был, кстати, также, как длиннен его хвост.

\- Хэй, ты случайно не Марс?1 – однажды окликнул пришелец, запустив руку во вьющиеся голубые волосы и изрядно растрепав их для «пущей крутости».

\- Да, - и ведь ответил почти мгновенно.

\- Тогда почему я х-. В смысле.

\- Да, я Марс. Марсель.

**Черт возьми, серьёзно?**

Первая и единственная за всю жизнь попытка флирта у Мерлина провалилась также грандиозно, как падал бы слон в посудной лавке. По правде говоря, были и ещё попытки, но начинались и заканчивались они одинаково настолько, что пришелец иногда испытывал де жавю: Мерлин пытается флиртовать, испанец тупо смотрит на него с минуту, а потом неловко улыбается.

Возможно, он плохо говорит на этом языке и стоило бы попробовать на испанском?

\- Tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Me vuelves loco2, - облокотившись о стену, с мягкой улыбкой проворковал пришелец, кокетливо улыбаясь и лукаво сузив свои светлые-светлые голубые глаза.

Пират, оторвав свой взгляд от доски объявлений, по своему обычаю уставился на говорящего.

Короче говоря, в тот день выяснилось, что от испанца в Марселе только название.

Знаете, а ведь если составлять перечень всех ошибок за всю-ю-ю жизнь этого юноши с голубыми волосами, то так и получится, что наиболее грубой из них была влюбиться в определённо главного тормоза всея его земной компании.

Подожди-ка.

**А может его не привлекают мужчины?**

Просто удивительно, как его гениальный мозг раньше не посетила эта мысль, она же самая очевидная!

Явно разочарованно вздохнув, парень перевесился через перила балкона. И надо же ему было вляпаться в это дерьмо.

Даже с четвертого этажа были слышны громыхания музыки на первом: прямо сейчас там, наверняка, самый разгар корпоратива, с которого он по-тихому сбежал ещё в начале: чем меньше людей вокруг, тем лучше для ментального здоровья.

\- Как раз тебя-то я и искал, - обернувшись, пришелец узнал в говорящем того самого кота-пирата, за коим бегал вот уже без недели два месяца. В руках у него было два бокала с содержимым по виду, напоминавшим, кажется, пиво. Уловив взгляд Марселя, парень стушевался и тут же проговорил: «Честно, не знал, что тебе брать, поэтому взял то же что и себе. Там был ещё ром, но мне он не очень нравится.»

\- Испанец, не знающий испанского, пират, не пьющий ром, - хохотнул, принимая бокал из чужих рук.

Мерлин боковым зрением уловил, как пират передразнил его насмешку.

\- Ка-а-ак бы то ни было, ты что-то хотел от меня, Мер?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну. Ты даже пытался говорить со мной на испанском, тебе что-то очень нужно от меня?

\- Ты мне нравишься.

\- Да, ты мне тоже, но от вопроса тебе увильнуть не удастся.

Мерлин даже завис.

\- Я хотел сказать тебе, что ты мне нравишься.

\- Нет.

\- Что нет?

Парни просто молча смотрели друг на друга, ожидая чьей-нибудь дальнейшей реплики в, о господи, самом глупом диалоге за всю жизнь прилетевшего на Землю человека.

Медленно расставив всё по полочками в своём сознании, пришелец смутно начал понимать суть их такого тупого диалога и то, что ему ответили на признание. О. Так надо было просто сказать.

\- Так значит, - медленно покачав из стороны в сторону стакан с пивом и растягивая каждое слово, начал Мерлин, - мы встречаемся?

\- Я бы ответил: «Где?» и мы могли бы с этого посмеяться, но не буду. Если ты так хочешь, Мер.

Пришелец рассмеялся: «И что, всё так просто?».

Проболтав оставшийся час до полуночи, парни бы разбрелись по своим комнатам, но Марсель, хитро хихикая, затащил недоумевающего спутника в свою.

Дни текли медленно и тягуче, не отпечатываясь в памяти ничем особенным, хотя каждый из них юноша с волосами цвета неба мог, наконец-то, совершенно точно назвать «счастливыми и спокойными». 

\- И что ты делаешь? – бросил любопытный взгляд Марсель в планшет с листами А4 в руках своего возлюбленного.

\- А. Собираю подписи. В общем, дело обстоит так…, - пришелец с уставшим видом кратко, не вдаваясь в подробности, ввёл собеседника в курс дела, - подпишешь?

Пират, лукаво улыбаясь, заправил выбившуюся прядь за ухо и, наклонившись к Мерлину, смотря тому прямо в глаза и не отводя взгляд, забрал у него из рук ручку, подумал немного и чмокнул в губы.

\- Подпишу.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: 
> 
> 1 – он хотел пикапнуть в стиле «Хэй, ты случаем не Марс? Тогда почему я хочу побывать на тебе?»
> 
> 2 – «У тебя самые красивые в мире глаза. Ты сводишь меня с ума»


End file.
